sin tu ¿perdon? no puedo vivir
by maka blair evans
Summary: descubranlo al pasar jejejejejeje


En un acantilado cerca de la peor zona de Tokio se encontraba un chico de cabellos Blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, pero en este entonces estaban opacos y llenos de lágrimas, debido a lo injusta que había sido la vida para él, llevaba la ropa desgastada y su cuerpo sucio, mientras tenía una herida en su estómago, producto de una cirugía a último momento.

-No puedo creer que todo eso me haya pasado- decía este mientras se acercaba más a la orilla de ese terrible acantilado que se podía ver la superficie pero no el fondo- sé que estarás bien con tu padre-

-Flash Back-

Se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 17 años de edad de Nombre Soul Eater Evans, corriendo hacia su apartamento, ese día tenia clases pero por alguna extraña razón para él, en ese momento, se había desmayado en pleno salud, llevándolo hacia la enfermería, donde la doctora de la escuela Nygus-sensei lo transfirió hacia el hospital central de Tokio, al no saber que este realmente tenia, una vez allí le practicaron varias pruebas de sangre para saber que tenía.

Luego de unas dos horas esperando los resultados de sus análisis por la puerta de la habitación, entra el doctor Franken Stein, de unos 28 años de edad, cabellos plateados y unas gafas que le cubría más de los ojos.

-Felicidades señor Evans, está usted embarazado- dijo el doctor con su único ojo feliz

-embarazado- repitió internamente Soul- un hijo… un hijo del asimétrico!- grito este feliz por la noticia que acababa de recibir-gracias Doctor- dijo para salir corriendo del hospital en dirección hacia su apartamento que compartía con su novio Death the Kid

-oiga no corra-

Regresando a la realidad del flash back

Soul entro al apartamento corriendo, quitándose la ropa en el trayecto, tenía mucho calor y se había acordado por el camino que su novio estaba en la universidad, ya que era 3 años mayor que este, y a esa hora de la tarde no había nadie en el apartamento además de él, cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con Kid, sintió algo raro, como si alguien lo estuviera observando mas no le presto mucha atención y se encamino hacia el baño para relajarse, en el baño preparo la tina tomándose todo el tiempo que quisiera y se metió en ella, recostando su cabeza en la orilla, pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando alfan decidió salir ya relajado y listo para cuando llegara Kid.

*hoy será el mejor día de mi vida…ya me imagino la cara del idiota cuando le diga que seremos papas*

-Qué bueno que saliste, porque si no salías en cinco minutos entraría yo por ti-

Cuando Soul salió del baño y escucho una voz no reconocida para él, levanto su cara mirando con horror a la persona que tenía enfrente, un hombre de cabellos negros, unos ojos rojos horribles que lo miraban lujuriosamente de arriba hacia abajo como si lo quisieran comer vivo.

-quién eres?- pregunto Soul tratando de controlarse pero a la misma vez aterrorizado al ver a un desconocido adentro de su casa y estando solo.

Al ver que el otro no contestaba solo lo miraba sin decir nada, quiso escapar, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero no lo suficiente ya que con un rápido movimiento, el desconocido lo agarro por los brazos tirándolo a la cama bruscamente.

-suéltame!-decía Soul tratando de separarse de ese sujeto, pero este era más grande y más fuerte que el albino por lo que lo tenía sujetado por la muñecas

-creo que no… ahora serás mío- dijo lujuriosamente mientras se recambia los labios y los unía con los de Soul

Naruto al sentir esos labios contra los suyos se sintió sucio, ese no era su Kid, trato de quitarse el hombre que tenía encima con golpes y patadas no atinando a dar alguna, mientras el otro solo lo besaba y lo tocaba, en un movimiento nuevo por tratar de separarse del hombre mordió su labio inferior fuertemente haciendo sangrar al desconocido.

-perra!-grito este mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la boca, mientras esta sangraba con intensidad

Situación que el albino aprovecho para escapar del sujeto, pero no llego mucho ya que este lo agarro por el pelo, empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras este caía de espaldas a la cama

-no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- decía mientras le dio una bofetada a soul en el rostro dejándolo le la mejilla toda roja.

-suéltame- gritaba soul ya perdiendo toda esperanza, por más que no quisiera llorar, hay estaba debajo de ese sujeto desconocido que parecía ser un violador, llorando sin poder hacer nada para sacárselo de encima

-Kid!- llamo a su novio sabiendo que era imposible que el moreno estuviera allí.

-no llames a otros mientras estoy contigo…tenme respeto- dicho esto le propino un fuerte golpe al albino dejándolo todo mareado

Soul luego del golpe que fue lo demasiado fuerte se sintió todo mareado, mientras sentía como ese sujeto le quitaba la ropa de un solo tirón, y lo masajeaba, se sentía asqueroso, sucio, lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, sabía que no tenía salvación, sus ganas no daban para más, solo pensaba en Kid.

De repente sintió como el sujeto le saco los pantalones de una sola vez y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo habían penetrado salvajemente, sacando un grito desgarrador por parte del albino.

-No- era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación-suéltame…déjame…mátame…pero no sigas- decía entre suplicas y llanto.

-cállate puta barata!- decía el pelinegro todo excitado mientras embestía salvajemente a Soul haciéndolo sangrar- quien pensaría que entrando a robar a este apartamento, me encontraría con una belleza como tu… mi suerte no podía ser mejor-

Llevaba un buen tiempo embistiéndolo duro y salvajemente, Soul ya no podía distinguir bien donde estaba, su vista se iba opacando cada vez más y más, quería que todo esto terminara, quería pensar que esto era un mal sueño del cual quería despertar pero sabía que no era así, que esta era la realidad una maldita realidad, hasta que no aguanto las fuertes embestidas que les daba el pelinegro y se desmayó.

Al instante que Soul se desmayó, el pelinegro eyaculo dentro de este, dando un grito de puro placer, sintiéndose completamente nuevo

-te desmayaste…que mal-decía irónico el pelinegro mientras miraba el cuerpo todo maltratado del albino-y pensar que fui gentil preciosura- mientras lo acariciaba levemente

El pelinegro de nombre desconocido (xD) se acomodó a lado de soul en la cama, esperando que el tal Kid llegara.

-que pensara tu noviecito cuando te encuentre conmigo… suerte que estas desmayado-dijo para caer dormido

A esos de las cinco de la tarde se veía un pelinegro de unos 20 años en un auto deportivo de año en rumbo hacia su apartamento

-maldición!- decía el pelinegro de nombre Kid, se le había hecho tarde en la universidad-espero que el tonto este en casa- decía este mientras conducía mas rápido para poder llegar a ver a su novio

Ese día tuvo una reunión con el director, sobre sus notas, no por nada malo, al contrario era uno de los mejores a nivel completo en la universidad y por eso el director lo había llamado, pero la charla tardo más de lo normal y hay estaba avanzando para llegar a estar con su tonto

Llego hasta su apartamento, donde cuando se acercó un dolor en el pecho se puso sobre él.

-qué es esto- dijo entrando, pero su sorpresa fue mucha al saber que la puerta estaba semi abierta, entro sigilosamente al apartamento, mientras seguía con la vista a todos los lugares.

Estaba medio nervioso, no era que tuviera miedo, solo suponía que algo malo estaba pasando, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación, se le había hecho extraño que el tonto no estuviera para saludarlo, siempre lo esperaba en la sala para darle la bienvenida.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación lo que vio le partió el corazón, hay acostado en su cama estaba su novio con un desconoció un tal pelinegro, se notaba que acababan de tener sexo, se sintió enojado, triste, humillado, traicionado y unas ganas de matar a ese desconocido, muchos sentimientos que ni el sabía que era lo que sentía, pero hay estaban, no sabía por qué pero quería reclamarles, pero algo lo impedía su orgullo, el famoso orgullo.

-tsk- dijo para marcharse cerrando la puerta fuertemente despertando a los dos, más bien a uno ya que el otro solo se hacia el dormido

Enseguida que Kid se fue en su carro a toda prisa mientras daba puños en cualquier lugar que veía, el desconocido salió del apartamento como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que nuestro rubio se había despertado por el fuerte portazo, llorando, se había recordado de todo lo que había pasado y tal parecía que Kid los había visto

-Kid!-grito este mientras bajaba de la cama, pero el dolor en su parte baja fue lo demasiado fuerte para que este callera de rodillas al piso- kid…kid…kid…- seguía llamando sabiendo que lo más probable era que este no estuviera por los alrededores.

-no me dejes Kid! Onegai no me dejes- dijo este llorando y gritando, seguía gritando el nombre de kid, mientras su garganta se raspaba con los fuertes gritos que este daba, llamando la atención de los vecinos, pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar al apartamento, hasta que un peliazul de nombre Black Star entro rápidamente, este era un buen amigo de Soul y al escucharlo así, decidió ir a su ayuda

Cuando llego al cuarto vio a un soul tirado en el frio piso del cuarto, mientras gritaba el nombre de Kid y lloraba, se veía que llevaba un rato así, pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue ver como un pequeño charco de sangre estaba bajo sus pies, eso llamo la atención del peliazul corriendo hacia su ayuda, dándose cuenta del estado que estaba no había que saber ser un genio para darse cuenta de que este había sido violado.

-Kid!-seguía diciendo Soul, mientras Black Star lo abrazo

-quien te hizo esto fue Kid- pregunto Black Star

-no!-se apresuró a decir este-no lo sé solo sé que es pelinegro, dicho este se volvió a desmayar

Mientras Soul era transportado en una ambulancia acompañado por Black Star, hacia el hospital central, Kid estaba destruido, no solo por dentro sino también por fuera de camino hacia el primer bar que se encontrara por el camino.

Se había arrepentido miles de veces, por haber encontrado a Soul con un desconocido en la cama, pero lo que más hizo que se arrepintiera era el a ver visto esa escena y no haber hecho nada ni pedir una simple explicación pero ya era tarde y su orgullo no se lo permitía, volver y pedirla.

Este había llegado a un Bar en la peor parte de la ciudad bebiendo como nunca lo había hecho, nunca le gusto tomar porque decía que era de personas irresponsables, pero hay estaba sentado pegado a la barra, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, llevaba ya más de cinco horas bebiendo y el camarero está preocupado por este.

-señor estamos a punto de cerrar…es mejor que llame a alguien que lo busque- decía el bartender al verlo en ese estado tan deprimente.

-no importa…hic…quiero beber- decía este en estado total de embriaguez, mientras bebía de la botella.

-lo siento señor pero eso no se va a poder- dijo este mientras le arrancaba a las malas la botella que tenía este en las manos y la votaba.

-oye!-

-oye nada…quiere que llame a alguien?- dijo cogiendo el celular de este que estaba en la barra

-a Sou…que diga a Havard-

Havard uno de los compañeros de universidad de este y uno de sus pocos amigos que tenía, un chico de unos 23 años de cabello castaño corto, amarado a una coleta alta y unos lentes bien raros.

Como Kid le había dicho al camarero, este llamo a Havard para que lo fuera a buscar, a eso de quince minutos entro por la puerta el Havard echo un demonio, llevándose a Kid a cargas a su apartamento, ya que este ni se podía mantener en pie.

-Kid que te pas…- dijo este al llegar a su apartamento, pero no termino al sentir los labios de este sobre los suyos

-que haces?-pregunto Harvard desconcertado por lo que había hecho Kid

-besándote-

-sí creo que eso es… la cosa es porque?-

Así Kid le conto todo lo que había pasado a Harvard, este quedándose impresionado por las cosas que decía, además de lo estúpido que fue su amigo para no pedirle una explicación.

-ahora mismo…no me importa Soul...solo bésame-

-Kid este mal…si las cosas fueron como dijiste…porque no le pediste una explicación de lo que uno ve no puede sacar conclusiones-

-olvídate de eso… solo bésame-

Kid empezó a besar a Harvard, primero este oponía resistencia, pero después se dejó llevar por Kid, siempre estuvo enamorado de este en silencio pero como este tenía novio no hizo nada, ya que se veía muy feliz con el albino pero ahora la situación es diferente, el pelinegro lo estaba besando y aunque fuese en ese estado el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Harvard se entregó a kid durante toda la noche, aunque le molestara que este le estuviera diciendo Soul a cada segundo, pero no podía hacer nada, era con el que estaba ahora mismo.

En el hospital

Soul ya había sido atendido por los doctores, en su mal estado inmediatamente lo transportaron hacia el área de cirugía, donde le hicieron una operación ya que el ano estaba demasiado fracturado y rasgado.

A la mañana siguiente este despertó desconsolado, tenía que admitirlo se sentía bien por un lado, ya no le dolía el trasero, ni el cuerpo, pero en lo emocional estaba totalmente afectado, recordó todo lo que había pasado en su casa.

-todavía no puedo creer esto- decía este mientras se levantaba con todo su esfuerzo sin poder casi para coger un celular que había en un mueble cerca de su cama, no sabía de quien era solo quería llamar a Kid y aclarar las cosas con él lo más pronto posible.

Este marco inmediatamente el número de Kid, pero se sorprendió a saber la persona que lo cogió no era exactamente el pelinegro.

-Hola- decía por el otro lado de la línea medio dormido

-…-

-hola-

-…-

-si no vas a hablar no llames- estaba a punto de enganchar, pero se quedó unos segundos más a ver si hablaban.

-…-

-mi amor quién es?- dijo Kid medio dormido

Soul al escuchar que su novio Kid, le decía a otro mi amor, su corazón termino de romperse totalmente, se escuchaba que acababa de levantarse y para colmo le decía ''mi amor''.

*eso significa que paso la noche con el*pensaba este mientras miles de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro

*No puede ser…porque?*

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, Soul no lograba salir de su terrible depresión y todavía no le daban de alta por seguridad, Black Star iba a visitar a Soul todos los días, no faltaba ni un solo día que no lo hiciera parecía su hermano mayor, ya que el peliazul no se había dado cuenta que no tenía otros sentimientos hacia el albino, mientras Kid hacia todo lo posible para buscar a Soul, pero por ningún lado lo encontraba, por más que buscara, hasta se mudó con su familia a la mansión de su padre.

Luego de lo que paso con Harvard mas nunca lo volvió a ver, al día siguiente que despertó se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se molestó mucho con Harvard por aprovecharse de la situación, aunque el albino se las allá pegado, el seguía amándolo como la primera vez y eso le dolía, no saber de su hermoso albino.

Soul ya tenía unos hermosos 5 meses de embarazo, con esa barriguita se veía súper tierno y hermoso, le habían dado la noticia que no esperaba un hermoso bebe si no que tenía dos bellas criaturas en su barriguita, se veía más frágil de lo normal, ya no comía mucho y todos los alimentos se los daban por vía IV (intravenoso) y no faltaba un solo día que no dejara de pensar en Kid y llorara recordando todo su sufrimiento.

Pasaron los cuatro meses que faltaban para que Soul diera a sus hermosos gemelos, durante este tiempo se pudo saber que esperaba dos hermosos varones, Kid seguía buscando a su albino hasta por debajo de las piedras hasta le rogo a su familia que le ayudara, estos aceptaron gustosamente pero tampoco podían dar con el paradero del albino, todas las noches lloraba por no saber de este y se arrepentía de los estúpido que fue y seguía siendo.

Mientras tanto al día siguiente el albino estaba en su cuarto trato de levantarse, pero como ya no comía mucho cuando intento levantarse se mareo y callo al suelo, sacando un grito desgarrador llamando la atención de Black Star y los empleados del hospital.

Inmediatamente lo llevaron hacia la sala de parto, su fuente se había roto y estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero como estaba muy débil debían tener un cuidado especial con él.

-ahhhh- se escuchaba en la sala de parto

-tranquilo señorito…tranquilícese un poco-

-como quieres que…que me tranquiliza…si duele- decía este llorando

-quiere que llame a alguien para que este con usted-

-Black Star…llamen a Black Star…-

Inmediatamente la enfermera, busco a Black Star para que este le acompañara en su parto y estuviera de apoyo. Así paso el tiempo luego de un parto complicado, por la salud del albino, a eso de las 3:02 de la tarde de un 23 de julio llegaron al mundo dos pelinegros hermosos.

-que bellos son- decía Black Star mientras veía a los niños en los cuneros, porque Soul no los podía aguantar por la debilidad que tenía temían que un accidente pudiera ocurrir.

-son hermosos…se parecen a su padre- dijo este con una sonrisa sincera, que hace tiempo no se le veía.

Y era verdad los niños eran casi idéntico a su padre, eran de piel blanca y cabellos negros como Kid, solo que todavía no sabían de qué color eran los ojos.

Black Star se puso contento cuando vio la sonrisa de Soul y como miraba este a sus niños y trataba de tocarlos, agarrando las manitas de estos.

-como les pondrás?- le pregunto el peliazul

-no lo he pensado, que tal si se los pones tu-

-yo- decía Black Star desconcertado mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, nunca espero eso por parte del albino

-sí, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí, y que más que ser su tío-padrino-

-gracias- dijo Black Star con una sonrisa sincera

Luego de un tiempo que Black Star estuviera pensando que nombre ponerle a los gemelitos, al fin se decidió

-que tal para este-decía mientras los cojea y él bebe abría los ojos dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar como su padre- pensaba ponerte riku pero al ver tus ojos me gustaría llamarte Death the Max- le decía al bebe y este movía sus manitas

-Death the Max… me gusta- Death the Max Evans… y el otro?-

-mmm-hizo lo mismo y él bebe abrió sus ojos tomando por sorpresa no solo a Black Star si no a Soul-wooo es la primera vez que veo un bebe con hiterocromia-

-Hiterocromia? Que es eso Black Star?-

-es un bebe con ojos de diferentes colores…como tu hijo Soul…tiene un ojo color ambar y el otro rojo-

-así que te pondré, mmm no se soul que le pongo?-

-qué tal si le ponemos como una persona especial para mí-

-una persona importante para ti…cual…no me digas que le pondrás como su padre?-

-no-

-entonces?-

-le pondré Wes…como mi hermano-

-me gusta mucho-dijo poniendo a Wes en la cuna- ahora ustedes son Wes y Death the Max Evans- mientras los bebes parecían sonreír y meneaban sus manitas como tratando de coger algo en el aire.

Luego de Black Star ponerle los nombres a los niños con la ayuda de Soul, movieron a el albino de vuelta hacia su habitación, donde pusieron los bebes a lado de su cama

Black Star se tuvo que ir a andar algunas diligencias rapidamente,oportunidad que el albino aprovecho para vestirse, mientras este lloraba en sus cuarto, pensaba en lo que realizaría, mientras escribía una carta, se despedía de sus gemelos, y dejaba dos carta encima de ellos, una con el nombre de Black Star y la otra con el nombre de Kid.

-espero que algún día me perdonen por esto… los amo- decía depositándoles un beso a cada uno-

-Fin Flash Back-

En un acantilado cerca de la peor zona de Tokio se encontraba un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, pero en este entonces estaban opacos y llenos de lágrimas, debido a lo injusta que había sido la vida para él, llevaba la ropa desgastada y su cuerpo sucio, mientras tenía una herida en su estómago, producto de una cirugía a último momento.

-No puedo creer que todo eso me haya pasado- decía este mientras se acercaba más a la orilla de ese terrible acantilado que se podía ver la superficie pero no el fondo- sé que estarán bien con su padre, Death the Max y Wes-

-ya no puedo más…aquí estoy…no hay marcha atrás- decía mientras abría sus brazos y se tiraba por el acantilado

Hospital

-Soul ya llegue- decía Black Star entrando a la habitación-no puede ser…-dijo al ver la cama vacía y revisando todo el cuarto, hasta que vio unas cartas con el nombre de él y otro con el nombre de Kid.

Temeroso cogió la carta que decía su nombre, abriéndola lentamente y empezando a leerla

Black Star:

Si lees esto es que ya no estoy con los niños ni en el hospital, lo más probable es que este muerto. Te preguntaras porque, creo que no aguante todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que tenía por dentro, lo único que me mantuvo vivo en esos últimos meses fueron mis niños y tu compañía, eres una persona importante para mí y siempre lo serás, quiero que lleves los niños con Kid, quiero que estén con su padre… lo siento mucho Black Star, no sé qué más escribir no me quedan muchos ánimos, solo cuídate y cuida a mis hijos.

Atte.

Soul Eater Evans

Black Star al terminar de leer estaba llorando, no podía dejar de llorar, tomo a los niños como pudo, una vez salió de la habitación le aviso a la enfermera y al doctor lo que había pasado, estos se sintieron tristes pero sabían que algo así podía ocurrir por el estado del paciente, mientras Black Star llamaba a un taxi para que lo llevara a la mansión Death, no quería perder más tiempo de lo necesario.

Una vez allí no sabía si tocar o irse, pero tenía que hacer lo que el albino le había dejado escrito en la carta. Toco el timbre y trato de no estar lo más nervioso posible

Le sorprendió que abriera la puerta el dueño de la casa y no un empleado, Soul le había hablado de toda la familia Death.

-Hola Shinigami-sama me llamo Black Star y vengo de parte de Soul- dijo este

Shinigami-sama al escuchar que dijo Soul enseguida sus ojos se abrieron y lo invito a pasar

-sabe algo del?-

-si-

-pase-

-perdón que la moleste señor pero me podría ayudar con alguien-

-dígame, en confianza-dijo esta mientras sonreía

-me podía ayudar con uno de ellos- dijo señalando el taxi que estaba detrás de él y en su parte trasera dos bebes completamente dormidos

-y esas preciosuras que bellas no me digan que son tus hijos-

-no-

-bueno mejor entremos-dijo al ver la cara de tristeza que puso el moreno

Entraron a la casa y en la sala estaban todo reunidos, parecía que acababan de cenar, estaba la cabeza de la familia Shinigami-sama y el hijo menor Death the Kid y Wes Evans el hermano de Soul que ayudo a Kid a buscar al albino pero este último estaba todo destrozado.

-Hola- dijo Black Star cuando entro con Death the Max en sus brazos, mientras Shinigami-sama tenía a Wes que por alguna razón sentía calidez con ese bebe en brazos

-Hola- contestaron los miembros de la casa

-no es por dónde empezar- dijo este, pero antes que continuara Wes se levantó de su asiento para ver al bebe que tenía shinigami-sama en sus brazos

-wooo-decia emocionado- que lindo bebe se parece a ti Kid-kun- dijo este

-no me digas así-

-pero si es la verdad es igualito a ti solo por los ojos-

Él bebe con tanto alboroto se había despertado enseñando sus colores de ojo

-mira Kid-kun tiene los ojos de diferentes colores-

Mientras el otro solo asentía

-qué bello- murmuro el shinigami menor

-como se llama?- le pregunto Wes a Black Star

-Wes-

-si así me llamo, pero como se llama-

-Wes así se llama el niño Wes-

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos cuando Black Star confeso el nombre del niño

-se llama igual que yo…que casualidad quien se lo puso?- Wes estaba de curioso y no era para menos, su nombre no era muy común que digamos

Black Star se armó de valor, era el momento de hablar, era ahora o nunca

-Soul…Soul le puso el nombre-

Kid al escuchar ese nombre no dudo en mirar al pequeño bebe que tenía en sus brazos, recordando lo que el hermano de Soul le había dicho

/Kid-kun se parece a ti/

/Soul le puso el nombre/

Sus ojos se abrieron a sobre manera

-no puede ser- dijo este mientras se sentaba en el sofá con el niño en brazos y lloraba- es imposible-

-ya veo que te distes cuenta shinigami-

-cuenta?- pregunto Shinigami-sama al ver a su hijo en ese estado

-el niño que tiene Evans en sus manos se llama Wes y este que tengo yo se llama Death the Max-

-ellos son los hijos de Soul-

Los shinigamis y el Evans sabían que Soul era doncel, pero lo que no sabían era que estuviera embarazado.

-eso significa que son hijos de Kid y mis sobrinos-

-si- dijo Black Star entregándole una prueba de paternidad a Wes como que Kid era el padre de los niños-

-siii soy tio a ver déjame coger a Max-chan- dijo itachi

Shinigami-sama estaba emocionado, le acababan de dar la noticia que era abuelo, Wes también estaba emocionado era tío y Kid estaba más que emocionado era padre de dos hermosas criaturas

-cuando tiempo tienen-

-un día-

-un día?- pregunto Shinigami-sama alarmado-tan pequeños, ya se me hacía extraño que estuvieran tan pequeños, pero no se supone que estén con su oto-chan-

-…-

-cierto Black Star donde esta Soul y porque tienes los niños-

-…-

Kid estaba pensando lo peor y le entrego a Wes a Shinigami-sama para que lo sostuviera, mientras Wes tenia a Max en una pequeña cunita por si su cuñado se ponía mal.

-oye egocéntrico donde está el tonto-

Black Star solo puso una cara de tristeza mientras con las mano temblorosas le entregaba la carta que decía su nombre al shinigami menor

-Soul solo dejo esto-

Kid inmediatamente cogió la carta empezándola a leer

Kid:

Si lees esto es porque ya no estoy entre el mundo de los vivos

Kid al leer eso empezó a gritar y a llorar

-no puede ser…no puede ser-repetía constantemente

-hijo que pasa- decía shinigami-sama mientras Wes trataba de tranquilizar a su cuñado

-Soul-soul está muerto- decía este

-como-

-no puede ser-decían llorando

Kid lloraba y no le importaba que Black Star estuviera allí, lloraba como un niño pequeño

-Wes-kun no puedo seguir- dijo entregándole la carta a Wes-podrias leer en voz alta por mí-

Wes que era el más sereno en esa habitación, cogió la carta, pero por dentro estaba igual que destrozado que todos.

Si lees esto es que ya no estoy entre los vivos, sabes creo que no podía vivir sin tu perdón, aunque no sé si debería llamarle así, todavía recuerdo aquel día que entraste a nuestro apartamento y me viste con un desconocido porque ni yo lo conocí en nuestra habitación, ese día que había llegado temprano del instituto porque me había desmayado en clase y me llevaron a la enfermería…ese día fue el día más importante de mi vida me entere que íbamos a ser padres, pero no todo fue color de rosa…cuando llegue a nuestra casa esta no estaba sola…un ladrón había entrado a robar y…

-no puede ser-dijo Kid-eso significa que lo violaron

-Kid-kun déjame continuar por favor-

Me violaron abusaron de mi Kid, me sentí con unas ganas infinitas de morirme pero no lo hice tenía un bebito que proteger, tenía la seguridad por lo menos que llegaras pero no fue así, cuando entraste me imagino que creíste que estaba dormido pero estaba desmayado, gracias a Black Star Salí adelante por mis niños, le agradezco todo. Al otro día intente contactarme contigo para lo que había pasado pero solo me lleve una decepción al escuchar cómo le decías mi amor a otra persona… no sé qué decir Kid solo que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y siempre te querré…cuida a Max y Wes diles que lo siento por mi cobardía…antes de despedirme Wes hermano si estas hay quiero decirte que perdón por tomar tu nombre…adiós Kid.

Atte.

Soul Eater Evans

-no puede ser Soul fue violado y yo no hice nada- decía Kid en un estado de shock-fui un idiota, fui un idiota-

-Kid-kun tranquilízate-

-cómo quieres que me tranquilice…no puedo-

-hazlo por tus hijos, ellos ahora te necesitan-

-no sé porque el idiota me pedía perdón, si el que debería hacer eso fui yo-

-es verdad- decía el Evans mayor mirando con ternura pero mucho dolor en sus ojos a sus hermosos sobrinos

-Kid te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-dime-

-como era el hombre que estaba con Soul-

-era pelinegro- dijo Kid haciendo memoria- y ahora que me acuerdo tenía en el pelo puntas blancas como ojos-

Luego de esta terrible noticia para la familia Death, Kid se quedó con los niños, la familia Death se había encargado de encontrar al pelinegro que termino siendo un ladrón buscado de nombre Ashura, donde murió a manos de Wes, mientras Black Star estaba trabajando con los Death y Los Evans en las empresas.

Hasta el día de hoy Kid no ha podido superar la muerte de su amado albino, el cuerpo del albino nunca se encontró solo se encontró sangre de este, en un acantilado.

15 años después

-oto-san ya estamos tarde- decía Wes ya con 15 años

-vamos oto-san- repetía Max

Wes y Max estudiaban en el Shibusen, estaban en primero de preparatoria y eran muy famosos en el colegio, mientras Kid el presidente de las empresas Death, pero a la misma vez profesor de historias en Shibusen

Los tres se fueron hacia el instituto, una vez allí la directora le aviso a Kid que tendría un nuevo alumno de intercambio

Para los gemelos, Kid era un profesor no lo veían como padre cuando estaban en la escuela

-buenos días estudiantes- decía el shinigami entrando al salón, mientras sus estudiantes babeaban por el

Al pasar de los años, Kid no había envejecido casi nada, solo se había puesto más maduro pero seguía siendo casi igual a lo que era 15 años atrás

-les comunico que hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases, no se quién es, solo sé que pronto llegara- dijo

Kid-sensei siguió la clase hasta que llego el vice-director

-buenos días alumnos-

-buenos días-

-como ya les abra dicho el sensei hoy tendrán un nuevo alumno, espero que se lleven con el-

-hai-

-pasa- indico Oxford

Por la puerta del salón entro un chico de unos 15 años de cabellos Blancos y ojos rojos, con unos dientes como de tiburon

Kid cuando vio a su nuevo estudiante no puedo evitar abrir los ojos a sobremanera

*no puede ser esto es imposible*

Estaba por llorar pero se acordó que estaba en el salón de clases.

-oto-chan!- se levantaron los gemelos

-Wes, Max!- reprendió Kid, pero era de esperarse, ellos habían visto fotografías de su oto-chan

-oto-chan?- dijo Oxford mientras el nuevo estudiante no decía nada solo tenía la cabeza agachada

*Soul eres tú?* pensaba por la cabeza de Kid que no dejaba de mirarlo

*oto-chan* eran los pensamientos de los gemelos

-preséntate-

-Ohayo minna! Soy Soul Eater Evans Van Castell -

Fin

Este es mi primer fic de Soulxkid jejejej espero les guste me dolió el alma tener que escribirla muerte de soul y como lo paso el tanto sufrimiento cuídense ja ne

Maka Blair Evans

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
